Maybe I Did Too
by Cheshire Illusionist
Summary: A short oneshot based off a comment on tumblr-With the way Emma and Hook were standing as the ship fell into the portal, it would be an interesting start to S3 if she happened to fall in his direction... [Captain Swan]


A/N: A short, random oneshot I came up with when I saw the post on tumblr 'bout Emma falling towards Hook when they fell through the portal, with a little tweak of my own, I suppose.

**Maybe I Did Too:**

Emma took the bean out of its pouch and handed it to Hook, her eyes not missing how he gazed at the it with reverence for a moment, before throwing it off to the starboard side of the ship. Immediately the ocean flashed with bright blue where the bean had landed, and a great, swirling vortex formed, engulfing the seas.

Everyone on board grabbed something to hold on to as Hook spun the wheel; Mary Margaret wrapped in David's arms, Regina and Gold both clenching a rope tightly. Emma attempted to grasp onto the boom, her fingers slipping slightly with the wild rocking motion of the ship as it sailed swiftly towards the gaping mouth of the portal, but so far staying upright.

"So who are we up against?" David asked, shouting over the sound of the waves, "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns," Gold replied as he balanced himself against straining ropes. "Manipulated by forces far greater than they c conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

Emma struggled to keep herself standing against the sheer force of the window, her feet sliding on the ground, as she yelled back, "And who's that?"

"Someone we all should fear," Gold shouted. There was an alarming tone to his voice, as if he himself felt dread at the idea of facing such an enemy. Even Hook nodded, his eyes dead set on the portal ahead of them but still haunted with some sort of ingrained, long-lasting fear. He was the only one of those on the ship managing to keep himself from falling, tightly gripping the old wood of the helm, feet planted firmly on the deck, seeming as if he had naught a care in the world – except for what Emma could see in the rigidness of his shoulders.

The ship went rapidly towards the yawning portal in the sea and everyone waited with bated breaths as it fell, full speed ahead, into the great unknown – _Neverland_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma cracked open one eye, looking around cautiously, surprised that she wasn't dead from the impact of hitting the waves when they went through the portal. She eyed her surroundings –bright, deep blue sea, making the _Jolly Roger_ rock to and fro with the sheer force of the waves.

The others seemed unharmed, and Hook stood as he had before, confidently steering the ship on the open waters.

Just then the ship rocked over a tremendous wave and Emma's already-loosening hold on the boom failed. She stumbled forward, attempting to catch herself but instead slipping on the water-soaked wood.

Expecting to feel her head crash against the deck, Emma was startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her up and securely into an iron hold. Surprised, she realized that Hook himself had caught her, keeping her pressed between the wheel and himself, safe from tripping on the slippery decks.

"Bad luck to injure oneself so early in a journey," Hook remarked, his breath hot against her ear.

Emma shifted slightly in his grip but didn't push him away, relaxing slightly now that she was in no danger. She was amazed at his skill with steering the ship, managing to hold her securely while still steering the ship with his hook, navigating it until it reached calmer waters. It slowed, finally, and they drifted on the waves.

"It will be some time before we reach the shores of Neverland," Hook remarked, still steering. "I'd take my advice and get some rest, your highness, _mate_. There are cabins down below." His words were obviously directed to Mary Margaret and Charming, although Regina nodded OK.

Mary Margaret turned around and her eyes widened a little at the sight of her daughter pressed between Captain Hook and the helm of the Jolly Roger, but she made no comment and went off, tugging an open mouthed, irritated-looking David behind her. Regina followed them and Gold had already seemed to have disappeared, leaving Hook and Emma the only ones above deck.

Emma slowly moved out of his grip, but didn't leave, instead choosing to stand beside him at the helm, watching the oceans of Neverland sway back and forth. Hook waited, patiently, for her to say something, but when she did not, he spoke.

"You're still here," he said, his tone almost seeming surprised.

Emma nodded thoughtfully, her eyes on the horizon, but it was a few moments before words escaped her lips. "Thank you," she said finally.

Hook turned his head slightly to look at her, still steering, and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"You said you needed a reminder that you could care," she replied.

"And…?"

Emma twisted to look at him, hazel meeting sharp, vivid, oceanic blue. "Maybe I did too."

Then she turned back the horizon, not giving him time to reply to her comment, just watching the soft lull of the ocean as the breeze rippled through her hair.

Finally, after a few moments of silent thought, Killian Jones followed her gaze, the two standing side by side, slightly brushing against each other, but never apart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Reviews are what feed fangirls, as I always say.**


End file.
